Demon Stone
by Lives-in-Fantasy
Summary: A stone that can not only multiply a demons power but if used right can open a portal to the demon world! That can't be right and what's this about Naruto dying! Sorry suck at summaries. SasukexNaruto
1. Death?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto character's. If I did there would be a lot of a yaoi pairings and a few deaths of certain characters.**

**Warning:** **This story contains swearing and a lemon in later chapter.**

**Siri: Yay, My first fan fiction!**

**Dark: God help us she's finally done it.**

**Destiny: Done what?**

**Dark: Unleashed her horrible writings on poor unsuspecting souls.**

**Siri: Don't be so mean. (pouting)**

**Destiny: Yeah, I like her writings.**

**Dark: For those of you reading this. RUN NOW!**

**Siri + Destiny: DARK!!!!!!!**

**Kyuubi mind talking**

_Thoughts_

_**Naruto speaking w/Kyuubi.**_

………………………………

**Chapter 1: Death?**

The forest was bright and sunny with birds singing in the trees. The local wildlife were going about there usual business, the occasional death cry ringing out through the forest. The picture of tranquility was only marred by the four blurs flying from tree limb to tree limb. The two brown blurs were chasing the smaller orange and black blur.

This was supposed to have been a simple retrieval mission for the two teens. Get in, get the scroll, and get out, but something had gone wrong and now they were being chased by two high ranking ninja's, "Damn it! How long are they going to keep this up!?" asked the blonde boy. The blonde boy had bright azure eyes, tan skin, and he had three black whisker marks that stood out on his cheeks. He was wearing an hideously orange outfit.

"Just shut up and keep running, Naruto." the raven boy ordered. This boy had ebony eyes and a pale complexion. He was wearing black high necked shirt with khaki knee high shorts (pants?), and black wristbands on each wrist. Suddenly the two stopped short as their way was blocked by a steep cliff, dropping to a wildly rushing river. There was no time to hide as the chakra signals from the two other ninjas closed in.

"What now, Sasuke" Naruto inquired as he looked to the river below. Sasuke's answer was short as he turned around to face their opponents, "We fight." Naruto got into a defensive position as the two masked ninja appeared. They looked virtually identical except for their masks, one was a four fanged oni the other a simple dog mask.

"Hand over and you might live." demanded the oni mask.

Naruto glared, "Sorry but that's not part of our mission."

"Then you die" snorted the dog mask but before he could attack Sasuke was behind him and with a few well aimed attacks the dog was out for the count. Sasuke turned around to face the oni masked one. " Don't think I'll be that easy to knock out" and with that he attacked the two with some shurikans and kuni.

The two teens dodged and countered the attacked. Naruto threw some of his own shurikan making the ninja dodge to the left, Sasuke who expected this, did some hand sighns to perform his firball jutsu phonix fire with kuni hidden within. The oni masked ninja was barely able to get out of the way in time. The battle continued on like this for some time until Naruto was able to bury a kuni deep with in the guys chest. By this time both Naruto Uzimaki and Sasuke Uchiha were panting, sweaty , and exhausted.

Sasuke turned toward Konoha and started walking. Before he had gotten very far he pitched forward as Naruto pushed him from behind. He quickly regaines his balance before he even hits the ground.

(Sasuke's POV)

I whirl around as i regain my balance to yell at the baka for not being careful but the words die in my throat as as i see him fallining over the cliff, a kuni embedded in his own chest. I try to grab a hold of him but even with my ninja skills wasn't fast enough. I could only watch as the one I loved fell to his death into the raging river.

(Naruto's POV)

**Kit! The bastards getting attacked!**

I turn just in time to see it happen. Not thinking about my own safety I push Sasuke out of the way. I grunt in pain as the cold metal buries itself with in my chest, the momentum of the weapon carrying me off the cliff. I see Sasuke whirl around, anger in his eyes, it quickly turns to horror as he sees what's happened . He lunges for me but I drop out of reach and into the freezing water.

**Well, it's been nice knowing you.**

_**You to Kyuubi. Always loved you and that teme.**_

**I know. I love you too.**

I heard Kyuubi say this as everything went black

(Normal POV)

Sasuke quickly disposes of the ninja and heads down river looking for Naruto but no luck. There is no sign of him or his body. It's getting late he and Naruto should have been back at the village hours ago, the hokage must have sentt out some search nins by now. Sasuke turns to leave asomething in the water catches his eye. He bends down to pick it up and get a look at it. The thing floating in the water is Naruto's now ripped headband. Sasuke puts the headband away and slowly walks back to Konoha.

**Siri: Done with the first chapter! Please review! Doesn't matter if it's good or bad as long as you review!**

**Dark: Do us all a favor and don't. On seacond thought. Flame her! Flame her good so we can get out of here!**

**Siri: TT Waaaaaaaaah! Destiny! Dark's... being evil...sob...again.**

**Destiny (comes in room): Dark don't make me put a subduing spell on you again.**

**Dark: NO! No, Dark will be good. Dark's a good boy. Please review for my health!**

Please review!


	2. Feelings Revealed to Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto if i did the characters i dislike would be dead.**

**Warning: Rated for language and lemon in later chapter.**

**Summary of last chap: Sasuke and Naruto go on amission and Naruto takes a hit ment for Sasuke making him fall off a cliff.**

**Dark: Why are you hiding under the bed Siri?**

**Siri: SHHHHHHHHHH! (whisper) I can't let the reviewers find me.**

**Destiny (kneals to look under): Why?**

**Siri: I killed Naruto. Why do you think I'm hiding.**

**Dark: HA HA HA! Your in trouble and it's only your first chap of your first fan fiction. Thats just rich! (rolls around on floor laughing)**

**Siri: I know! I'll write like I've never written before!**

**Destiny: Thats the spirit!**

**Dark: Like that'll work.**

**Siri: And Dark is going to help me!**

**Siri drags off a strugling Dark.**

**Destiny: I don't know if this is a good thing or bad. But it should be fun! WAIT FOR ME!**

**Chapter 2: Feelings Revealed to Late.**

"Sasuke, where have you guys been? Everyones been wor.." the pink haired kunoichi who had run out of the gate trailed off as she notices that Sasuke is quiet, well even more quiet than usual. She then realizes that Naruto's not there.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Where's Naruto?!" Sakura asked. Sasuke just adverts his eyes not wanting to look at her. "Where is he?! Why isn't he with you?!" She cried hystericaly. Over the years Sakura has grown close and thinks of him as a brother and now she is worried for him by Sasuke's unwillingness to answer her. Just than the Hokage showed up with Iruka and Kakashi.

"What's the matter Sakura? Where have you been Sasuke and where's Naruto?" Tsunade inquiered.

" Thats what I've been trying to find out! But Sasuke won't answer me!" Sakura yelled.

"Sasuke, I demand you to tell me what happened." Instead of answering Sasuke justs reaches into his pocket and pulls out the torn headband. Everyone stares at it as Sakura bursts out crying. "I think...I think we should go to my office." They headed off to te, there Sasuke related what had transpired on the mission. By the next day everyone knew that Naruto Uzimaki had not returned from the mission and was presumed dead.

Sakura was on her to the Uchiha District to check on Sasuke and to see if he would like to talk. She arrived and knocked on the wooden door, after 5 minutes of no one answering she let herself in. She walked down the dark hallway passing equilly dark rooms and closed doors that she tried to open but found locked.

"Sasuke?" her voice sounded load in the quiet house, the only other sound being her footsteps. she came upon a slighly cracked door and peeked inside, it was bedroom, Sakura opens the door more and walks through the gloom to see a prone form underneath the covers of the bed. She then walks to the window and yanks open the curtions letting sunligh fill the room. She turns around in time to see the form move but then settle. "Sasuke, come on we need to talk about this."

"Go away. Theres nothing to talk about" Sasuke growled _Can't the bitch tell I want to be left alone. _Sasuke hears footsteps approach his bed and then he is blinded by bright light as Sakura yanks the covers off. "The hell! I could have been naked under there you know!" Sakura justs rolls her eyes.

"There is something to talk about. Sasuke, you haven't been out of this house in two days! Have eaten or taken a shower?!" She admonished

"Of course"

"Well it doen't look that fromm where I'm standing" It was true. Sasuke was paler than usual because of lack of sunlight and his hair was a mess going in every direction even though he had washed it this morning. His pj's were just plain rumpled and nothing more. "Come on Sasuke. Naruto didn't save your life for you to do this."

Sasuke angrily stands up at this and gives Sakura his worst glare, she cringes backwards a little. "How do you know?! Huh?! I don't even know why he saved me?! The dobe hated me! So why would he save me?!" At this Sasuke breaks down and falls to his knees. "Why, why would...sob... he save me...sob. He hated me. sob. All I wanted was for...sob... to love me. Now he's g..gone and its... its all my fault!"

Sakura is at a loss for words she has never seen Sasuke like this and than the full force of what he's said hits her. Sasuke had loved Naruto but it was now to late to tell him. The least she could do them both was for her to tell Sasuke the secret that Naruto had entrusted her with, so she kneals down and gently hugs Sasuke. "Naruto didn't hate you, Sasuke. I know that for a fact."

"How?" came the muffled reply.

"Because he told me he loved you. He just didn't want to tell you incase you didn't feel the same. He treasured your friendship to much to ruin it." She replied softly. Sasuke just cried harder onto Sakura's shoulder while she rocked him and told him that everything was going to be alright.

**Siri: Finished the 2 chap. Now to start chapter 3!**

**Destiny: Didn't you already finish that one?**

**Siri: Yes, I just ment I need to type it up. In fact I've written up to chapter seven.**

**Dark (tied to chair): You have to much free time.**

**Siri: No, just a study hall.**

**Dark: What study hall?**

**Siri: It was the block where I tortured you with horrible music til you helped me write.**

**Dark (shudders): Please review so I don't have to listen to more oper music. Save my sanity!**


	3. It's A Miracle!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters becaue if I did the characters I hate would be dead.**

**Warning: Rated for language and lemon in later chapter.**

**Summary of last chap: Sasuke finds out how Naruto really felt about him.**

**Siri: I took a test yesterday.**

**Dark: Really? Was it a What type of crazy you are test?**

**Siri: No. It was called What clor of the moon are you?**

**Destiny: Ooooooooh. What'cha get?**

**Siri: I got the clear color of the moon. I don't remember the details much but it had this beatiful anime picture to go with it. I'm going to take it again later to see if I can get it again.**

**Destiny: I wanna try! I wanna try!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's A Miracle!**

Bright blue eyes slowly blinked themselves opened. Naruto slowly got up with groan as a heard of elements stomped through his brain.

_**Kyuubi, a little help, please?**_

**Huh? What? Where are we? What happened? You did fall off a cliff. Didn't you?**

**_Yeah, I did._**Naruto felt the migriane dissapate as he looked around. He was in a covered wagon surrounded by wooden crates and barrels. The wagon wasn't moving so he decided to go out and have a look, it was then that he noticed that he was only wearing boxers. Naruto quickly sat back down and covered his bottem half as the flap at the back of the wagon was lifted away to reveal the face of a little girl with brown hair and silver eyes.

"MommY! He awake! My name is Sirina and I'm 6 1/2. Whar's your name?" She asked.

"Naruto Uzimaki and I'm 18." he replied.

"Wow, you're old" she giggled as she scrunched up her button nose.

Naruto coudn't help but smile at the little girls cuteness. Then he had to shield his eyes as the flap was lifted all the way as someone stepped inside. When he could see again he was looking into a pair of dragon green eyes. The eyes belonged to a sharp faced woman with silver hair, she was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with deep red vest over that and dusty brown traveling pants. Her face softened as she smiled when she saw that Naruto was in fact awake.

"Finally. We thought that you'ld never wake up. By the way my name is Chrystal Shadow." she said.

"I'm Naruto Uzimaki.. How long have I been out?"

"Two days and most of this morning. You are very licky mister. One of our gaurds was out collecting wood when he saw you in the river clinging to a floating log. You had some grieviuos (don't know if I spelled that right) wounds but they healed in no time." Chrystal explained.

"So that's what happened. Um..." Naruto starts blushing as he rubs the back of his neck while looking down.

"What is it?" Chrystal asks before she realizes why he's embaressed " OH! I have just the thing!" She walks over toone of the crates and starts rummiging through it. She pulls out a pile of cloths and a pair of boots. "Here you go. I'm sorry but your cloths were damaged beyond repair."

"Thats okay. Kinda figured something was wrong with'em."

"Now, when your done dressing my husban, Dark, would like some answers." Then chrystal left taking Sirina with her and closing the flap. Naruto got dressed and jumped out of the wagon. He had on a black bandana tied like a headband to keep his blonde hair out of his eyes. His cloths consisted of a deep blue sleeveless shirt that was tight enough to show off his abs and hip hugging black leather pants tucked into the opened toed ninja boots. (Wait, til Sasuke sees him. XD)

Naruto looked around and saw that they were on the side of a dirt road in field that was dotted with trees and bushes. " Naruto this way!" It was Sirina, he could now see that she was in purple travel that looked like she had been rolling in dirt. She grabbed onto Naruto's hand and dragged him to a small fire with five people around it. Chrystal was sitting by a feminine looking man with brown hair and silver eyes just like Sirina's. He wore a completly black outfit that consisted of a shirt, traveling pants, a long jacket, and a pair of boots. Chrystal looked up and smiled when she saw her daughter leading Naruto.

"So they fit. Good, I wasn't sure what size you were." She exclaimed. "Are you hungry? Why am i asking? Of course you are you haven't eaten in two day's"

"And while you're eating. How about giving us an explanation of why you were in the river?" drawled Dark.

So Naruto sat down, ate, and told them what had happened. At least he talked about the parts he was allowed to. When he finished Darkexplained that they themselves were on their way to Konoha to leave something in the care of the hokage and asked Naruto to join their group. After all they were traveling to the same destination. Before Naruto could agree there was an explosion as the wagon exploded into a ball of flame, horses and all. Every one jumped to their feet as the a figure walked out of the flames.

* * *

**Siri: Cliffy, cliffy. I did a cliffy.**

**Dark: Were you dropped on your head at birth?**

**Siri: I dunno. (twirls around in circles) Why?**

**Dark: Because of your damn mood swings! Stand still, You're making me motion sick just looking at you. (hits Siri on head)**

**Siri: TT. Destiny! Dark hit me!**

**Destiny (from other room): DArk! stop picking on Siri.**

**Siri sticks her tongue out.**

**Destiny: Siri stop being a tattle tale.**

**Dark snickers into his hand as Siri glares daggers in the general direction of Destiny.**

**Destiny: And don't glare at me like that or it's no dessert for you.**

Please review.


	4. A Whaty Stone?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto Because if i did there would be nothing but yaoi couples and the people I hate the most would be dead.**

**Warning: This story contians bad language and a lemon in later chapters.**

**What happened in last chapter: Naruto is alive! Naruto meets Dark and his family, he explains to them what happens when they are attacked.**

**Siri: I am bored!**

**Dark: Go tell some one who cares.**

**Siri: Play with me, Dark!**

**Dark: Hell no!**

**Siri: PLEEEEEEASE!**

**Dark: NO!**

**Siri gives him puppy dog eyes.**

**Dark: Won't work. (turns away)**

**Siri (teally big and menacing with flames in background): I SAID PLAY WITH ME!**

**Dark (turned really small with anime sweat.) Did I say won't work? I meant that I won't work out if you really want me to play with you.**

**Siri: YAY! (drags Dark away)**

**Kyuubi's thought speach**

_Thoughts_

_**Naruto's thought speach**_

**Chapter 4: A Whatey Stone?!**

The figure that walked out of the flames also had flaming red hair himself, pitch black eyes, and a feral smile graceing his fragile looking face. He was wearing a midnight blue jacket, a slightly lighter shade of blue shirt, black pants, and metal tipped boots.

**Kaguya!**

_**Who's that an old friend?**_

**Hardly, though Kaguya and I do go way back. We always were at each others throats. Not surprising since humaniod demons can't stand beast demons and vice versa.**

_**Why?**_

**Kit now is not the time to ask questions on demonoloy. You just need to know that if he's here that nothing goods going to come of it!**

**_I was afraid of that._**Naruto glared at the demon "What do you want, Kaguya?" Everyone stared at Naruto surprised that he knew the demon's name, none more so than the demon himself.

"Intresting that a mere mortal should know my name. Then again your sent belies the fact that you are not quite human." and with that Kaguya punched Naruto in the stomach so hard that he passed out. "Now, Dark, you know what I've come for. Give it to me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Dark neutrally stared at Kaguya who just smirks and snapes out his arm grabing Sirina by throat, easily lifting her off the ground. The three body gaurds jump into action but before they even get close the drop to the ground, a deadly sword wound across each of their stomachs. The parents watch in horror as he slowly cuts off their daughters air supply.

"Stop! I'll give it to you! Just let Sirina go!" Dark demanded

"Thats more like it." sneered Kaguya as he dropped the girl to the ground, Chrystal instantly grabed her and held the crying girl to her chest protectivly. Kaguya reached for something that Dark held in his clenched fist. He stopped when he felt a growing amount of demon chakra behind him.

Naruto was getting to his feet with his back turned toward the demon. "Leave them alone!" said a gutterel female voice. Naruto turned around.His hair now had a bit of red in it, his eyes were purple, and his canines had grown longer along with is nails or claws now. The whiskers on his cheeks stood out more prominently against his tan skin.

"Kyuubi." Kaguya narrowed his eyes "So this is where you have been sealed inside a pitiful human. How sad."

She didn't bother to answer the demon instead opting to swipe him across the chest leaving 3 deep gashes, he stumbled back. and jumped out of Kyuub's rasnge.

"I don't have time for this! I'll come back for the demon stone later!" and withthat he disappeared in a blast of flame.

Kyuubi glared at Dark, who cowered away more afraid of her than he had ever been of Kaguya. "Demon stone?! You have a demon stone?! Show me!" Dark cautiously opens his hand to reveal a blood red stone with a dark aura surrounding it. Kyuubi growled threateningly at the sight of the stone, the three humans started shaking with fear.

_**Kyuubi! Give me back my body! You're scareing them!**_

**NO! I want answers!**

_**Then let me ask them. they might answer me better than you.**_

**Fine!**

Kyuubi relinquished her hold on Naruto's body letting him take over again.

"I'm sorry about kyuubi.: She usually doesn't reveal herself to anyone."Naruto looked at the ground not wanting to see the disgust and fear in his new friends eyes. He quickly looked up at what Chrystal said next.

"Actually I'm grateful that she did. We wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for her."

" Yup, Kaguya would have killed us no matter what we did." Dark explained

"But don't you hate me now or find me disgusting?" Naruto asked.

"I admit that it was a shock to find out that you had a demon inside of you." Dark stated.

"Scawey." added Sirina

"And Kyuubi can be frightening. But Kyuubi and you are two different entities. Now if you were both the same that would be a different." Dark look understandingly at Naruto.

**KIT! The stone. Ask about the demon stone!**

" Oh, Kyuubi wants to know about this demon stone thingy? What is it exactly?"

"I'll explain as we bury the dead" Dark said "You see a demon stone can not only multiply a demons power , if used right it can also open up a gate into the demon world.. I also heard that it can break powerful seals but I haven't been able to find out if thats true."

"Woah. No wonder Kaguya wants that stone with it he can become invincible." stated Naruto as he dug the graves. Dark then preceaded to tell Naruto on why he had the stone in the first place. It seems long ago the stone was givent to his ancesteres to protect and gaurd it but now only he, his wife, and daughter were the only ones left after Kaguya had slaughtered his family. They weren't enough to protect the demon stone and that was why they were on their way to Konoha to put the stone in the protection of the hokage.. After they had buried the dead and decided that they were not hungry they went to bed with Naruto taking the first watch.

**Destiny: Where's Dark I haven't seen him in a while.**

**Siri (looking up from book): Let's see I asked him to play with me and... and...**

**Destiny: And what Siri?**

**Siri: Strange I can't remember.**

**Destiny: YOU CAN"T REMEMBER!?**

**Siri takes off running. "Please review while I run for my life!"**


	5. Naruto's Back!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto.**

**Warning: This story contians mild language and lemon in later chapter.**

**Summery: naruto's new friends learn about Kyuubi after being attacked by a humaniod demon named Kaguya. He is after the demon stone.**

**Kyubi talking.**

_Thoughts_

_**Naruto talking to Kyuubi**_

**Siri: Life sucks.**

**Dark: Your just now figureing that out.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Naruto's Back!**

Kakishi, Sakura, and Sasuke had been called to Tsunade's office for an emergancy mission. "I need you to locate and escort a family here. Dark Tetsuya and I thought that it would be safer for if he traveled as incomspicios as possible, that ment not having a ninja escort. We were wrong. I just recieved word that he was attacked and that his personal guards are dead. I need you to bring him here as quickly as possible so he can give me the object he is carrying. Understood?" Tsunade elaborated.

"Hai!" they answered and then disappeared to do their assigned mission.

_It's been three days since Naruto died and Sasuke is still not himself. I guess I would change to if the one I loved died right before my eyes and there was nothing i could do about it._ "Hey, Sasuke..." Sakura started.

"Hn. What is it, Sakura?"

"If you ever still need to talk about it you can always come to me. Just remember that." Sakura said.

"Thanks" Sasuke smiled weakly.

"If you two are done talking we have a mission to do. Keep a look out for travelers and anything out of the ordinary." Kakashi ordered. "We have to find Dark Tetsuya and his family before they are attacked again."

With that the team split up, taking off through the trees. Sakura was just going to check one of the less traveled roads when she heard voices, so she veered off to find them. But when she got to the spot where she thought she heard the voices there was no one there. Suddenly a dagger was pressed to her throat and a familiar voice said "Don't move." Sakura slowly turned around. _I t can't be. He's dead. Sasuke saw him fall into the river._ When she had fully turned around, she was stareing into two bright azure eyes.

A moment earlier.

"Daddy. My feet hurt. Carry me, pwease." Siri cried.

"I'm sorry sweety but daddy needs to save his streangth in case we are attacked again." Dark answered. Naruto who was a head of them stopped short and squated to the ground holding his hands behind him. He turned his head a little and looked at Siri, he jerked it, indicating for her to get on. Siri giggled and jumped on to Naruto's back.

**Your to soft, Kit.**

_**Shut up, Kyuubi. It's none of your business.**_

_It is if we get attacked._

_**You'ld warn me before that happens.** _The only answer Naruto got was a snort.

"Are you talking to Kyuubi?" Siri asked curiously. Naruto nodded. "What did she have to say?"

"She said she didn't understand how I could be friends with someone as annoying and ugly as you. I replied that sociaty outcast's need to stick together." Every one laughed at that.

**Kit! Chakra signature coming this way!**

"We need to hide someone is comeing. Dark do you have any type of weapon that I can use." Naruto asked when he realized he didn't have one. Dark handed over a small hidden dagger then they hid in the forest waiting for the person to appear. A shadow landed on the road that they were just traveling on. Naruto silently snuck up behind the person and held the dagger to their throat telling them to not move. They did anyway, slowly turning around. Naruto could now see that it was just Sakura and it looked a like she was surprised to see him.

"N...Naruto?" she whispered then "Aaaaaaaaah!" she screamed and tackle hugged him to the ground "Your alive! I can't believe it! Sasuke said you fell off a cliff with a kunai in your chest!"

**Damn it Kit! If she doen't quiet down she'll draw attention to us!**

"Calm down, Sakura. As you can see I'm fine I.." Naruto said before he was interupted.

"Sakura!" Kakashi and Sasuke called as they appeared nearby. "Are you.." they trailed of as they saw who Sakura had pinned under her.

* * *

**Siri: I finally got to update!**

**Dark: What were you being lazy?**

**Destiny: No her mom had to do homework and she has work.**

**Dark: Her work? Yeah, right. When pigs fly.**

**Siri: Dark, I'm not in the mood to argue right now.**

**siri ties Dark up and gags him.**

**Darm: mph!**

**Siri: So anyway. Please review!**


	6. Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Which is sad really**

**Warning: Rated for mild language and lemon in later chapter.**

**Siri: Yes. Left to my own devices today!**

**Kyuubi talking**

_Thoughts_

_**Naruto talking to Kyuubi**_

"Naruto!" they exclaimed.

"Hey you guys. You on a mission?" he asked.

"Yes but Naruto, how…?" Sasuke was interrupted as a small body launched itself at Sakura's body and started pummeling her with it's miniature fists.

"Leave Naru-kun alone! He done nothing wrong! He my friend!" Siri screeched. Chrystal came up behind her and took Siri off of Sakura who was glaring at Naruto as he laughted his head off."Siri, this is my old sensei and team. We can trust them." He said as he finally got his laughter under conrol.

"Naruto who are your friends?" Kakashi asked as he watched Dark step out the forest.

"This is Dark Tetsuya, his wife Chrystal, and their daughter Siri." He said pointing to each in turn.

"This is great! We've been looking for you Mr. Tetsuya. The hokage sent us to escort you to Konoha." Sakura explained So off they walked with Naruto telling them all that had transpired leaving out the bit's about Kyuubi, the guy being a demon, and the demon stone. Chrystal and Dark noticed this but didn't comment on it. (Time to see what Sasuke's thinking. XD)

_He's alive! Naruto's alive! Damn does he look hot. I especially like the way the pants hug his a…. NO! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS! Fuck! I want to jump him! Mmmmm, nice ass. Thank you Chrystal! _(perverted Sasuke.)

Chrystal had seen the way Sasuke was looking at Naruto and decided to test her theory. "Hey Naruto! Think fast!" aqdn then she pushed him, making Naruto fall over with his ass sticking in the air, the pants hugging it even more. Sasuke just about had a nose bleed at the sight before him. He quickly put a hand under his nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding after Naruto had recovered that is. Chrystal walked over to Sasuke dodging Naruto's attempts at revenge, she leaned down and whispered in his ear "You should tell him before it really is to late." Then she walked over to Sakura and started up a conversation. Sasuke was lost in thought all the way back to Konoha.

Tsunade was waiting for them at the gate with some Anbu. When she saw Naruto she did the same thing as Sakura with the exception of the falling to the ground. Naruto then related to her what had happened but Tsunade knew he was leaving details out so she took them to her office. On the way there the villegers stopped to stare at Naruto Surprised that he was alive and he was HOT! The same goes for his friends. Sasuke was becoming more hostile as the villegers and their old friends ogled Naruto. (Time for another sneaky peaky into Sasuke's mind. MWA HA HA HA!)

_Damn it! If anyone tries anything on my blonde they're dead! Naruto's mine! MINE! Well, not mine yet but he will be. Oh, he will be. MWA HA HA. _(Jeez possessive much.)

**Siri: All done hope you likey. Please revew.**


	7. FreedomIn Away and Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's related characters. To bad though.**

**Warning: rated for mild language and lemon in later chapter.**

**Siri: I'm bored. Dark's not here so I can't pick on him and Destiny just pulled off a dissappearing act. Hmmmm. i think i'll go blow something up.**

**Kyuubi speaking**

_Thoughts_

_**Naruto speaking to Kyuubi**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Freedom... in away and Plans.**

When they got to Tsunade's office she told Sasuke and Sakura that they were dismissed and she had the Anbu stand guard outside the door. After sitting down at her cluttered desk she asked, "Okay Naruto, what did you leave out."

"Well, Kaguya is actaully a humaniod demon and I wasn't the one to defeat him." Naruto replied.

"If you didn't then who did?" Kakashi looked at Naruto questioningly.

"I did of course." everyone jumped at the sound of the slightly femanine but gruff voice. They whipped around to source of the voice. sitting on the small table in front of the window was a small red orange fox with big deep red eyes and nine tails. "KYUUBI!" Everyone shouted except Naruto.

"The one and only." she replied.

"What the hell are you unsealed?!" Tsunade practically screamed as she jumped out of her chair.

"I'm not unsealed. The seal is as strong as ever. In fact it keeps me from wondering to far from my vessal and while outside his body I have no chakra. so I'm basically harmless."

Tsunade slumped back into her chair holding her head in her hands, groaning she said "This is to much for me to handle right now. What with someone knowing about the demon stone and tring to protect it from this person or demon as the case is and now you, Kyuubi. I'm going to have to wait before I can do anything about you."

"I don't understand why you have to do anything about me. As I said I'm basically harmless not to mention defenseless outside of Naruto." Kyuubi whined.

"You might be what you say you ar but that still does not change the fact that you attacked this village 18 years ago. The older villagers who were there when it happened are still frightened of yuo. Thus, if you show up it will cause wide spread panic through Konoha." Kakashi explained.

"Fine. Jeez, I should have just spoke through Naruto if this was going to happen." Kyuubi sighed before disappearing.

**That tired me out Kit. I'm going to sleep.**

_**Alright Kyuuubi. Goodnight.**_

"Good now that she is, hopefully back where she belongs, let's get down to business. Naruto, I'm going to let you have the next few days off, after that you're going to help guard the demon stone from this Kaguya. We're most likely going to need Kyuubi to help guard it. Kakashi you're on guard duty as well. Dark you and your family can live in this village if you wish." Tsunade told everyone.

"It would be my honor." Dark bowed.

"Now if that's all, everyone is dimissed." Tsunade said.

Outside of her office Sasuke was waiting for Naruto. _Time to put my plan into action._ "Naruto, Want to get something to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving, lets get some ramen." Naruto smilled brightly

"Hn. Whatever dobe. You're paying for your self." Outside Sasuke was smirking but on the inside he was jumping up and down with joy. At Ichiraku's Naruto had his usual amount of ramen while Sasuke only had half a bowl. Afterwards they wnet for a walk around the village just looking at things and Naruto being stopped every once and awhile to talk with his old friends who had just heard he was alive. With Naruto walking ahead of Sasuke had a nice view of Naruto's ass and was enjoying the almost femanine sway of his hips. Unfortunatly watching Naruto like this was doing damage to his self control not to mention it gave him a slight problem down there.

* * *

**Siri: Where have you two been? I've been bored without you.**

**Destany: I needed some space.**

**Dark: I just read what you wrote and it made me pass out. How do you come up with this stuff?**

**Destiny: And what happened to you?**

**Siri (smoking and covered with black soot): Oh, I just tried to blow something up and it back fired. No biggey.**

**Dark+Destiny: What are we going to do with you?**

**Siri: Just ask the readers to review.**

**Dark: Fine. Just hurry up and review before she ends up harming herself more, and putting her in the hospital.**


	8. Together

**Disclaimer: To bad I dont' own Naruto amd it's related characters.**

**Warning: Rated for mild language and lemon in this chapter.**

**Kyuubi talking**

_Thoughts_

_**Naruto talking to Kyuubi**_

**Siri: To answer your question Dark. Technically i don't come up with the ideas.**

**DarK: So the story isn't yours?**

**Siri (hits Dark on head): Don't be stupid. I just ment that the ideas come to me they sort of just flow from my mind, down my arm and onto the paper. **

**Destiny: So you just go with the flow? And not even you know whats going to happen?**

**Siri: That's right.**

**Dark: Your crazy!**

**Siri: Thank you! I take that as a compliment.**

**Dark: You would!**

**Chapter 8: Finally, Their Together!**

Sasuke couldn't the torture anymore! But oh, what a sweet torture it was. Even if he was slowly going insane from it. And what you may ask was tortureing our poor little Sasuke. Naruto of course!

_Fuck plans! I have to make Naru-kun mine! I can't hold out!_ And being a sexually frustrated 18 year old, he pushed Naruto into an ally wall and slammed his lips down onto Naruto's petal soft ones. He gasped in surprise and Sasuke took this opportunity to delve his tounge in and taste that which is Naruto. Naruto moaned in pleasure as Sasuke swiped his tounge over the roof of his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and ran his hands through the raven's locks. Sasuke's ownhands had traveled down to try and get underneath Naruto's shirt. In frustration Sasuke ground his erection into Naruto. Naruto let out another moan as he flung hi head back, hitting the brickwall behind him. Unfortunatly the pain of that hit brought Naruto back to his senses and forcefully pushed Sasuke off of him, "What the hell, Sasuke?! Why did you do that?!"

Sasuke traps against the ally wall, ams on either side of Naruto's head. He slowly lowers his head until their lips are barely touching, "Because I love you." he whispered before kissing Naruto again. This kiss was different from the last one, it had less to do about years of pent up lust and more to do with their feelings for each other.. Sadly the tender kiss had to end because of alittle thing we all need called oxygen. When they broke apart both boys were breathing heavly and their pants were feeling a little to tight.

"How... did you know... I wouldn't reject you...?" Naruto panted.

Sasuke smirked, "Sakura told me when we all thought you were dead."

"I'll kill her later." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this "because it seems we both have a problem that needs to be tacken care." To make his point Naruto smiled and slowly ground his hips into Sasuke's. Sasuke groaned as he let his head fall onto Naruto's shoulder. He grabbed Naruto around the waist and poofed them in front of his house. Sasuke opened the door as he bagan to heatedly kiss Naruto. When they got to Sasoke's room, still attached to each other, Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto the silk sheets of the bed. He hungrily raked his eyes over Naruto's flushed, toned body. The only things standing between Sasuke and his prize is a pair of black boxers with chibi foxes on them.

Naruto sick of the bastard (even if it is a sexy bastard) staring at him, leaned up and pulled Sasuke down on top of him, enitiating another battle of wills or tounges as the case was. Sasukes mouth started wandering across Naruto's jaw and then down his neck. He found a weak spot at the junction of Naruto's neck and being the teasing bastard that he was, began sucking, nipping and licking that spot. He soon had a writhing and moaning Naruto beneath him.

His mouth wasn't the only thing that was doing some exploreing. Sasuke's hands had made thier way down Naruto's stomach and were finger the edge of Naurto's boxer's. He pulled them off and threw them in a random direction. He then grabbed the throbbing organ in his hand and began to pump it slowly as it leaked precum.

Naruto moaned and started to buck his hips into Sasukes hands. Sitting up Sasuke asked "Do you like that, Naru-kun? Well how about this?". he then took his hand away, lowering himself to Naru's cock, he licked the head before engulfing it. "Aaaaaah-haaaaah" Naruto gaspedas he felt the heat from Sasukes mouth surround his cock. He pucked his hips into the pleasurable heat nearly chocking Sasuke. Sasuke held Naruto's hips down bfore he could doit again and began to bob his head as he alternated between sucking and licking Naruto's dick. When Naruto thought the pleasure couldn't be any better Sasuke deep thouted him and hummed a little. That little humms vibrations were enough to send Naruto over the edge. "Sasuke, I'm gonna... I'm gonna... SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he came. Sasuke greedily swallowed all he could but some cum excaped from the side of his mouth. He got back onto his knees licking his lips. "Mmmmm. Naruto, you taste good." he said.

Naruto looked at him through clouded eyes, "No...fair I'm still naked... and you still have...boxers on." Naruto managed to pant out.

"Well lets fix that." Sasuke huskily said. With that he pulled down his boxers revealing his acking erection. See something you like??" he smirked as he saw naruto's dick become hard again.

"Yeah, you." Naruto replied. sasuke leered at Naruto after he had said that and then pounced on him.

"Someone's been a bad boy and they should be punished for it. Making me think you were dead." Sasuke said before claiming Naruto's bruised lips and kissing him senseless. Sasuke ground their erections together, the friction of them rubbing against each other making the teens moan. Sasuke moved down to Naruto's chest and started sucking on one of Naruto's nipple's, rolling and flicking the other on with his hand. He placed three fingers on Naruto's swollen red lips "Suck" he said be fore going back to his ministrations. Naruto took the three digits into his mouth and began playing with them with his tounge. Sasuke moaned at the feeling but after few more minutes he regretfully took them out of Naruto's teasing mouth. He palced the coated fingers at Naruto's entrance and thrust one inside.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably unused to the intrusion. He was soon got used to it though and started to push downwards onto Sasuke's hand. He didn't notice when a second finger was added but winced when the third one was and Sasuke started a sciccoring motion to stretch him._ Now if i could just..._

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke hit something deep inside him. _Found it._ Sasuke prodded Naruto's prostate a few more times to make sure he memorized the spot before removing his fingers makingg Naruto wimper at the loss.

"Patience, my koi, the funs just beginning." Sasuke said as he placed himself at Naruto's entrance, rubbing the head gently against it.

"Teasing bastard." Naruto managed to say before he felt Sasuke enter him slowly. Wanting to get this over with he pushed down and impaled himself on Sasuke to the hilt.

"Fuck!" Sasuke exclaimed as he felt Narutos tight, heated passage clamp around his inruding flesh. "Are you okay?" Surprisingly it hadn't hurt a bit.

**You can thank me later Kit. When your not busy.**

"Yeah, now get moving" Naruto demanded to both Sasuke and Kyuubi.

**Sorry, Kit. I'm not going any where. I don't want to miss seeing two hot sexy guys, fuck each other senseless.** He could tell Kyuubi was smiling malicously.

Sasuke started to slowly thrust an and out of Naruto. Both teens moaned in ecstacy at the the new snsesations that were being created. "Faster." Naruto gasped as he wrapped his slim legs around Sasuke's waist making him go deeper. Sasuke complied and set a faster pace.

"Nnnmmmmn" Naruto groaned as he clenched the bedsheets and thrashed his head. "Sasuke!" Sasuke couldn't control himself anymore at the erotic sight of withing and moaning Naruto beneath him. He quickly pulled out and flipped Naruto over and rammed back into Naruto.

"Haaaaa-aaaaaaah" Naruto moaned in ecstacy as he flung his head back. Sasuke thrust in and out, ramming Naruto's prostate each time he did.

"M.. more, onegai." Naruto groaned as Sasuke's movement became more animalistic as he felt the preasure building in his lower abdomen. Feeling his own release coming Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neglected member and started to roughly pump it, increasing Naruto's pleasure.

"SASUKE!!!!"Naruto arched his back as cum splattered the bed and covered Sasuke's hand.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke called out as he came deep inside his new lover, the clamping of Naruto's insides on his engorged cock proving to much for him. Both collasped sweaty and heavily panting. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and rolled off him, not wanting to crush him. When his body didn't feel like mush any more Sasuke got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"Naruto asked sitting up.

"To take a shower and get some clean bedsheets."

"I think I'll join" Naruto suggestivly said.

Thus beginning another round of hot, sexy, boy on boy sex. Afterwards they changed the sheets and and snuggled against eachother beneath them and went to sleep.

Mean while in Kyuubi's cage.

The form of a nine tailed fox can be seen knocked unconcious. The cause? Blood loss from the nose.

**Please review.**


	9. Interuptions

**Disclaimer: To bad I don't own The Naruto characters.**

**Warning: Rated for lemon and mild language.**

**Kyuubi talking**

_Thoughts_

_**Naruto talking to Kyuubi**_

**Dark: Why the hell, do you write this stuff.**

**Siri: Because it's HOT!!!!!!**

**Destiny: It sure is. (reading yaoi manga)**

**Dark: No it's not. **

**Destiny: May be to you it's not.**

**Siri: But to us it is.**

**Chapter 9: Interuptions**

Naruto woke up the next with sunshine on his face and an empty place next to him. There was a red rose on a little note on the pilllow though.

Naru-Kun

Good morning. You looked so cute this morning that I couldn't wake you up. I'll be back. I'm just running some arrends. Help your self to anything in the kitchen.

Love Sasu-kun

Naruto smiles as he smells the rose._I better put this in some water but I got to get dressed first._ He get's up and since he doesn't have any clean cloths with him, he goes to Sasuke's closet to borrow some. Naruto pulls out a black shirt with the Uchiha emblan on it and a pair of dark blue jeans. Theyare a little baggy on him but he doesn't mind and heads down stairs to make something to eat.

Mean while with Sasuke.

Sasuke is walking down the street looking at a little black box in his hand. _Should I? It's not like we haven't known each other for years but what if he thinks we're going to fast?_

"Oh, Uchiha-san. Wait!" Sasuke turns around to see Chrystal coming towards him.

"May I help you?" He asks

"I'm looking for my husband. Have you seen him? He might be with Naruto." she replies.

"No, I haven't seen your husband. And he's not with Naruto because he's at my house most likely sleeping."

"Your house huh.?" bobs her eyebrows suggestivly. Sasuke blushes a little and pretends to scratch his chin with the hand holding the box. What's that?" she askes noticing the box.

Sasuke hesitates before opening it and revealing a silver twinning wedding band. "Oh, my god!" Chrystal snatches the box away. At this time Sakura walks by and sees this.

"Whats going on" She stared curously at the box Chrystal was holding. Sasuke doesn't answer he just covers his ears with his hands as Chrystal shows the ring to her. Both start squeling at the top of their lungs as the villagers look at them like they are crazy. When they had settled down Sasuke uncovers his ears.

"Is it for Naruto?" Sakura askes excitedly. He nods his head. "Then what are you standing here for? Get going! Shoo!"

When Sasuke gets home, he follows his nose to the kitchen. Once there his possessive side purs with contentment when he sees what Naruto is wearing. He walks up behind Naruto and hugs him around the waist kissing his cheek."Nice outfit. I approve" Sasuke said as he nuzzled Naruto's neck.

"Hope your hungry. I made us breakfast." Naruto poored the scrammbled eggs from the pan onto a plate. Sasuke took the plate to the set table. The table had two lit candles in the middle and between them was the rose. He set the eggs next to the bacon. After a few minutes Naruto comes out to join him.

All thriugh breakfast Naruto could tell that something was on Sasuke's mind but didn't voice his concerns. When Naruto got up to put the dishes in the sink, Sasuke pulled him onto his lap. His chest to Naruto's back. Naruto just sat there in content as Sasuke held him. "You know when I thought you were dead it felt like I had lost a peice of me. Like I wasn't whole anymore. I don't want to ever feel like that again." Sasuke pulls out the box from earlier "Naruto Uzimaki, will you marry me?" Naruto gasps staring at the silver ring. "I'll understand if you think this is going to fast." Naruto turns around straddling Sasuke, tears of happiness shining in his eyes.

"No. No, it's not to fast. I'll marry you, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto cried happily. Sasuke softly kisses him and he is about to deepen the kiss when there is a knock on the door. Naruto got up and muttered something about unwanted interruptions, Sasuke chuckled lightly and followed him. When Naruto opened the door Kiba was there "What do you want?" Naruto scowled.

"I've been looking for you. Tsunade needs to see you in her office." Kiba took note was dressed in Sasuke's clothes.

"Wonder what the old baa-chan wants." Naruto said as he slipped on his boots. He was about to step out the door when he felt Sasuke tug him back. "Don't forget this." he whispered before kissing Naruto. Naruto felt something being sliped on his ring finger and smiled into the kiss.

Kiba cleared his thoat "We do need to get going, you know." Sasuke reluctantly let Naruto go. When they were halfway to the hokage's tower, Kiba's curiosity got the better of him "So what was that between you and the Uchiha?"

"We're getting married." Naruto smiled happily, Kiba stoped in his tracks.

"WHAT?! Seriously?!" He yelled.

"See." Naruto showed him the ring and Kiba whisled softly.

"You and Uchiha, who'ld have thought." They continued walking and split up when they got inside.

"What took you so long?" Tsunade asked.

"Personal business." he replied

Tsunade just arched an eyebrow taking in Naruto's appearence.

"There's been a change of plans. I need you to goard the stone now."

"Why?"

"We have reason to believe that Kaguya is going to try for the stone earlier than expected and we..." At that moment an explosion sounded from outside.

**Siri: I've already decided on the next yaoi fanfiction I'm going to write.**

**Dark: Oh, and what's that.**

**Siri:My favorite anime. InuYasha!! The character pairing is going to be Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. And because my boss requested a naruto fanfiction from me with Naruto's kid. I'm going to do a crossover!**

**Dark: Lord! Take me now!**


	10. Battle for the Demon Stone

**Disclaimer: To bad I don't own Naruto or it's other characters.**

**Warning: Rated for lemon and language**

**Kyuubi talking**

_Thoughts_

_**Naruto talking to Kyuubi.**_

**Siri: Get away from me Dark.**

**Dark: No. It's fun annoying you.**

**Siri: Then lets have some fun shall we.**

**Siri grabs some rope and walks toward Dark.**

**Dark:What are you going to do?**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Battle for the Demon Stone**

Tsunade and Naruto run outside to see smoke and flames pour out of a nearby building.

"That's where the demon stone is being kept." Tsunade exclaimed as they ran toward the fire. On the way they were joined by Kakashi and Sasuke. Once there they found a group of masked ninja surrounding kaguya who had the demon stone.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha! I finally have the demon stone! With this I can open a portal to the demon world and the humans world shall belong to us demons, with me as their king!" he laughed evily.

"Not if i can help it." Sasuke looked over to Naruto to see that his appearence had changed. Naruto's nail's had grown claw-like, his canines had grown as well, the markings on Naruto's cheeks were more pronounced, and his eyes were no longer azure blue but purple with slit pupils.

"Naruto?" he whispered.

"Ah, Kyuubi. You know, if you join me i can use the demon stone to set you free." Kaguya bargained.

_Kyuubi?! The demon that attacked Konoha 18 years ago and was sealed inside a new born baby! That baby was Naruto!? _Sasuke reeled in shock as he just stared at Naruto, no Kyuubi in Naruo's body. Everyone else watched Kyuubi nervously.

"Sorry, but I've grown fond of the kiy. Besides he's going to need me after this is over." Kyuubi replied offhandidly

While they had been talking, black omniuos clouds had gathered over head and were now opening up. The masked ninja attacked when the thunder sounded. Kyuubi leaped at Kaguya, going for his throat. He dodged, grabed Kyuubi by the wrist and threw her into a wall. "You never could defeat before. What makes you think you can do it now?" Kaguya taunted

"I'll defeat you even if it costs me my life." Kyuubi snarled as she did some hand signs. The rain falling around her froze and elongated. "Ice Spikes!" The spikes sped toward Kaguya, Most of them missing him as he easily stepped out of the way but one peirced his shoulder and another gashed his arm

" I would think your vessal would have something to say about that." He pulled the spike out of his shoulder and manipulated it enough to turn it into an ice sword. (Hey he's a demon, what do you expect?)

_**It's okay Kyuubi i don't mind. Sasuke thinks I'm a monster now anyway's.**_

**We'll talk later kit. Now shut the fuck up so I can concentrate.**

_**If we survive that is.**_

**Kit!**

" You should be paying attention to me an not talking?" Kaguya said as he slashed the sword downwards, an eerie blue light shining around it. "Cresent Blade!" A cresent shaped light flew toward Kyuubi, she tried to dodge but slipped in the slick mud. The attack bit into her leg as she screached in pain.

Kaguya walked up to kyuubi "I'll enjoy killing you." He was about to stab her when one of his men was thrown into him, making Kaguya miss his mark and stab the ground. Kyuubi kicked the sword, shattering it. Then she quickly got out of the way as Kaguya took a swipe at her.

"Why won't you die already bitch!" he yelled.

"You should've learned by now that I'm not that easy to kill" Kyuubi smiled feraly "Besides aren't you having fun? I know I am."

Kaguya angrily attacked Kyuubi. she barely dodges the attacks with her injured leg.

"Sooner or later I WILL kill you!"

"I prefer later or how about never?"

Kaguya directed a particularly powerful punch at Kyuubi's face. She was able to raise her arms in time to block the attack, the force of it knocking her backwards, sliding more easily throught the mud. The two demons panted heavily as they stared at each other. The sounds of fighting and that of the raging storm surrounding them.

Suddenly Kaguya's fists burst into flame, the rain seemingly having no effect on it. Kyuubi did that narrowed eye glare at him and got into an offensive stance. They charged each other, knowing only one of them would come out of it alive. Kaguya and Kyuubi clashed head on, standing still for a few moments before Kaguya stumbled back, blood coming from his mouth while Kyuubi's bloody hand grabbed her burned shoulder.

"Well you..hack... finally beat me. bloody cough" Kaguya managed to say before falling to the ground dead with a bloody hole in his chest. The demon stone rolled out from under his coat in and stopped a short distance from his body. She walked over to it and picked it up. Using most of what was left of her chakra she shattered the demon stone so it wouldn't cause anymore trouble.

Kyuubi tiredly slumped to the ground as gave control over the body back to Naruto. After resting a bit, he ackwardly got to his feet, mindful of his injured leg, and looked around. The ninja's that weren't severly injured were helping with the ones that were as medic nins worked on them. Naruto saw Sasuke standing a few feet away, looking at him with a guarded expression. Naruto took a step forward but Sasuke unconciously took a step back. Naruto seeing this wiped all emotions from his face,turned around and took off. Not caring about his injured leg anymore. Sasuke just stood in that spot in the pouring rain.

* * *

**Siri: Hoped you like this chapter.**

**Destiny: That's so sad I want to find out more.**

**Siri: Not until the next xhapter. I'm not spoiling the ending.**

**Destiny: Tell me or you Sesshomaru plushie goes bye-bye.**

**Siri: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Not my Seshy plushie!**

**Destiny: Then tell me. **

**Destiny is holding the plushie over an open flame when Dark walks, he is taking off the rest of the ropes that Siri used to tie him up. He then takes the plushie from Destiny.**

**Destiny: HEY! No fair, you can tease her but I can't.**

**Dark: No it's not that. I love seeing Siri suffer. It doesn't matter who's causing it. But this plushie is mine. Next time you touch it your dead.**

**Destiny: You tricked me!**

**Siri: Yup. My plushie is way bigger than that.**

**Please review.**


	11. Normalcy or something close to it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. I wish I did though**

**Warning: Rated for lemon and mild language.**

**Kyuubi talking**

_Thoughts_

_**Naruto talking to Kyuubi**_

**Siri: This is the final chapter.**

**Dark: Finally, you can now give this up.**

**Destiny: You're forgetting the other fanfiction she's going to write.**

**Siri: I'm calling it Half-breed Wars.**

**Dark: Do I want to know why?**

* * *

** Chapter 10: Normalcy or Something Close to it.**

_Why did you do that you baka! When Naruto needs you the most you back away from him! I'm such a coward!_ Sasuke barated himself for like the millionth time as he paced the living room of his house. It has been a week since the battle and Naruto still hasn't returned from where ever he had went. When ever Sasuke tried to go out and find him the storm that had been going all week would get so bad that there was hardly any visibility.

Sasuke stopped pacing and looked out the window as a flash of lightening split the sky and the wind picked up. He turned around and walked out into the entryway, grabbing his coat._ Storm, be damned! I don't care if I can't see anything! I'm going out there to find Naruto!_

Naruto was sitting in a cave holding his knees with one arm and staring sadly at the ring in the palm of his other. The day after Sasuke had stepped away from him, he had found the inscription on the inside if the ring, _Entwined Through Out Eternity-Sasuke._ When Naruto had read this, he started crying, thinking that it was no longer true.

Kyuubi walked in, shaking what water she could from her fur, there was a fish in her mouth. She droped it in front of him, "Kit, eat this."

"I'm not that hungry right now." he whispered.

"You need to eat. You've hardly eaten anything at all this week." She sighed "If not for your self then eat for the life growing inside of you."

"I said I'm...WAIT! Did you just say the life growing inside of me?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Does that mean...?!

"Yes, you're pregnant. And yes Sasuke is the father." Kyuubi explained.

"But how?! I'm a guy! Last time I checked guy's couldn't get pregnant!" Naruto was starting to panic.

"Last time I checked most humans don't have demons sealed inside them."

"You mean you did this!" Naruto asks.

"I thought it would make you and that bastard happy. I never dreamed that something like this would happen." Kyuubi said "If only I wasn't sealed inside you then maybe none of this would have happened."

"Don't say that Kyuubi. We might have hated each other in the beginning but then you became a true friend to me. And I'm happy that I'm pregnant. I know have something to remember Sasuke by and have something to protect and cherish."

"After the storm, what are you going to do?"

"Leave. I can't go back to Konoha. Sasuke's there and i doubt the villagers will let me keep the baby when they find out I'm pregnant." Naruto said. Suddenly Kyuubi flicked her ears backwards listening to something only she could hear. "What is it?"

"Someone's coming. Who in their right mind would be out in this mess?"

Suddenly thriugh the sheet of rain came silouhette of a tall person and then they were in the cave shaking the water from his raven hair. "Sasuke?" Naruto said as he slowly stood up leaving the ring on the ground. The raven headed person whipped their head up to reveal obsidian eyes and pale wet skin.

"Naruto?" Sasuke didn't notice the bright red eyed fox.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm looking for you." Sasuke explained.

"Why? Why are you looking for me?" Naruto chocked.

"Because I love you." Sasuke barely whispered.

Naruto didn't answer just lowered his head and ran past Sasuke. Sasuke was about to grab him when the same voice he had heard coming from Naruto during the battle called out. He turned around finally seeing the fox. "So you are Kyuubi? You don't look so dangerous."

"Don't be mistaken when I'm outside of Naruto my power is dimished. i just want to give you a warning. If you ever hurt the Kit again like you did a week ago. Nothing and no one can save you from my wrath. That's a promise." Kyuubi snarled before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke turned around and went outside into the storm to see Naruto standing there with his face upturned, letting the rain fall down his face. "Naruto get back inside the cave. NOW!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke "Why?! So you can step away from me again?! So you can call me a monster?! A freak?! Tell me that I shoudn't even be alive!" Naruto's head whipped back as Sasuke gave him a stinging slap across the face.

"Don't you ever say that Naruto! You are not a monster or a freak!"Sasuke growled.

"Then why did you back away from me, huh? Why?!" Naruto yelled.

"I was shocked okey! All my life I've heard whispers from the adults about this Kyuubi! I never once connected the way the villagers looked at you to the nine tailed fox! I was also shocked that you would keep something like that from me!" Sasuke said. "Why would you do that?!"

Naruto fell to his knees shoulders shacking from from the sobs racking his body. "Because... I thought you...would hate me.. and think i was...a monster if... you found out..." He haltingly explained.

Sasuke knelt in front of Naruto and lifted up his face. "I could never think that Naru-kun. You were always the light shining though the darkness I was in. You saved me. I love you for that. I love you for the person you are and nothing can ever change that. Not even that Kyuubi of your's." Sasuke gently said. "Who I might add threatened that if I ever hurt you again nothing and no one would be able to save me from her wrath."

**_You didn't. _**Naruto chuckled.

**Well what do you expect. i have to take care of my kit.**

_**I love you to, Kyuubi. I also see you as a sort of mother.**_

Sasuke saw that Naruto seemed to have stopped paying attention and guessed what was going on. "If your done talking to Kyuubi. Do you think you still want to marry me?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and gave him a genuine smile "Yes. But before we do I have another secret to tell you. I just found out about this my self."

Sasuke warily looks at Naruto through his dripping wet bangs and the drizzleing rain. "What is it? Kyuubi doesn't have a mate does she?"

"No. Nothing like that." Naruto lightly laughed "But it seems she can make me pregnant."

Sasuke stilled. "You mean?" Naruto smiled happily and nodded his head. Sasuke gently put his hand over Naruto's stomach where right now his baby was growing. He leans forward and softly kisses Naruto. And suddenly, as if by magic, the rain stoppes and the sun breaks through the clouds, shining down at the soon to be family. They both looked up at the sky and laughed, the sky as light as their hearts.

When they got to the gates of Konoha they found Tsunade, some villagers, their friends, and some ninja waiting for them. Naruto stopped afraid of what was going to happen. Sasuke put an arm around his waist, hugged him and whispered in Naruto's ear "I won't let them do anything to you or my baby."

Tsunade stepped forward "Naruto I would like to talk to Kyuubi. Prefurably face to...muzzle."

There's a poof of smoke and Kyuubi's new form appears. "What do you want? I'm tired."

Tsunade sighed "In helping us save not only our village but all so the entire human race. I have decided to let you have movement outside of Naruto's body. You will be able to go where ever you want as long as you don't cause any trouble."

"That's nice and all but as I told you I can't travel very far away from the Kit." she drawled.

"Yes, thats why I'm having our best ninja come up with away for you to be able to." Tsunade explained "Because we can't take..."

"The risk of unsealing me. I get it." Kyuubi finished. "I guess it's better than nothing. But will the villagers leave me alone?"

"As hokage of Konoha you have my word, that the villagers will not harm you in any shape or form." Tsunade vowed.

"Good, because I won't be held responsible for my actions if they try to harm my Kit or his pup." and on that note Kyuubi disappeared, leaving very confused people behind.

Tsunade looked at the grinning couple and just had to ask "What did she mean you two?"

Sasuke shocked everyone, except his friends and Tsunade, when he nuzzled his nose into Naruto's neck before saying "Naruto's pregnant and I'm the father."

Everyone stood stock still at this announcement then his friends rushed forward. Some asked how it happened, others congragulated the two, while most of the females were planning a new fan club, the Sasuke and Naruto fan club, and the rest of the females told Sasuke that he better take responsibility and marry Naruto.

Sasuke was getting a little annoyed at all this attention, he wanted to be alone with his Naru-kun, so he grabbed him around the waist and before poofing to his room said "Sakura, Chrystal you guys can explain."

In Sasuke's room Naruto asked "Why did you do that?"

"Because I want you all to myself right now." said Sasuke as he slowly kissed down Naruto's neck and took off his shirt. Naruto moaned and titled his head to the side giving Sasuke more access to the tender skin. Sasuke gently laid Naruto down on the bed taking his time to removing both of their cloths. When they were both completly Sasuke moved to Naruto's petal soft lips and started to kiss him softly and slowly.

Naruto hissed in pleasure as Sasuke grabbed his erection and started to pump him. "Sasuke you t-teme stop t-teasing" Naruto moaned out as writhered in ecstacy.

"Sorry koi but I'm making this nice and easy. I want his to last." Sasuke said before occupying his mouth teasing Naurto's nipple's. Naruto groaned and panted as he felt his climax coming. "Sas-Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he came. Sasuke brought his hand up and licked it clean, eroticly sucking on three of his fingers and making Naruto even more horny. Naruto ground his hips into Sasukes, causeing him to moan and chuckle "Someones becomeing impatient."

Naruto just moaned in responce as he felt Sasuke insert a finger in him. He slowly pumped his finger in and out before adding second and then a third finger. When he felt that his Naru-kun was prepared enough he removed his fingers and with painstacking slowness, he entered Naruto. Both hissed this time as pleasure was sent raceing through them both. Sasuke gently started to thrust in and out of the heated heavan of Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke." Naruto moaned over and over like a mantra. Sasuke, didn't increase the pace of his thrusting but kept it slow and gentle, even if it was taking it's toll on him. All he wanted to do was flip Naruto over and pound him into the bed but thanks to years of ninja training he restrained himself He latched his succulent lips onto the sensitive spot of Naruto's neck and lightly sucked the tender flesh, nipping now and then to leave a red mark.

Sasuke felt a burning firey sensation build in the pit of his stomach. he grabbed Naruto's neglected member and pumped it in time with his thrust's. Naruto arched his back wanting to feel Sasuke even more, though he was already as close as physicaly possible. The pressure built up into unbairable hights as the pleasure became more intense. Then at the same time they shouted each others names as the world around them beceame smaller and there was just the two of them in this bed, sharing this moment together.

Sasuke covered themboth up and spooned Naruto against him. He then heard Naruto chuckle. "What's so funny koi?"

"Kyuubi's pissed that she missed seeing, as she put's it 'two hot sexy guys having sex'." Naruto chuckled even more.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said "Kyuubi's a perverted fox little fox." Sasuke said before snuggling even closer to Naruto and closing his eyes. Narutowas lulled to sleep by the beating of Sasuke's heart, his last thught was of having a feeling of forgetting something. **Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it, Kit. **Naruto woke up, a few hours later to an unfamiliar feeling of something on his ring finger. He lifted up his hand and found the silver entwined wedding band back on his finger._ Oh, how could I forget about this. _Naruto thought this as he snuggled up to Sasuke.

Six months later aswollen bellied Naruto Uzimaki was married to a Sasuke Uchiha. Kyuubi being the maid of honor as the villagers finally got used to having her around and actually helping out with missions and manial tasks. Six more months later Naruto gave birth to triplets, two girls and one boy. They named their kids Mizuki, Saki, and Ryo.

* * *

**Siri: The story is finally finished!**

**Dark: If you ask me the ending is a little anti climatic.**

**Destiny (hits Dark across the back of his head): Who asked you? Siri, isn't their something you'ld like to say.**

**Siri: Yes there is I would like to thank all my reviewers (especially ExtremeDiva4 and SoSickOfNyQuil) and readers who stuck with me through all the tormoil of this story and I promise to start the next story as soon as possible. Thank you! **

**Destiny: And don't forget to reveiw on how you liked the story.**

**Dark: And tell her what she needs to work on.**

**Siri+Dark+Destiny: Bye-bye!**


	12. Authors Note

**Author's Note: A sequal is being written called HalfBreed War. It is a crossover of Naruto and Inuyasha. But the main characters will be Ryo and his sisters. First chappy up.**


End file.
